


Well Then

by Anthimeriate



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthimeriate/pseuds/Anthimeriate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having some down time together in the loft, Cosima decides this would be a good time to tease an unwitting Sarah. But Sarah doesn't think she's being very funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Then

“Do you mind if I put some music on?”

Sarah turned her head towards Cosima, watching as she began to fiddle with Felix’s record player. “Go ahead,” she said with a shrug, turning back to the paper in front of her, “Whatever you want.”

After a few seconds of static the sounds of Cosima’s chosen record filled the room, a slow track that was fitting for their relaxing evening. For once there was no running around to do, no immediate research to be done, and somehow it was only the two of them currently in the flat. It was nice to just be able to unwind, and not to be surrounded by too many other people.

It didn’t take long for Sarah to get immersed back into her own world, figuring her clone had simply gone back to her laptop. They’d been quietly doing their own thing since Felix left, so she was startled when Cosima's hands planted themselves on either side of her against the table. “Whatcha doin’?”

Recovering from the jolt, Sarah could sense the other woman swaying behind her. Cosima continued slowly dancing, trailing her fingers up the sitting woman’s arms. Sarah couldn’t help but laugh as she turned around. “I’m sketching, you ass, you scared me! What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m dancing, of course,” she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes, bringing them back to focus on Sarah’s drawing. “And here I thought Felix was the artistic one.”

“Well it’s not like I’m good, I just find it relaxing,” Sarah replied, self-consciously covering up her sketchbook with one of her arms. It was no use, though, because the other woman had clearly already noticed it was her she’d been absently doodling. Quickly, she flipped the book shut.

“You’re not bad at all,” Cosima said, hands leaning on the back of the chair, mercifully not bringing up the drawing, “But you should dance with me instead.”

Shifting her chair around so as not to have to look at or hopefully think about the sketchbook, Sarah waved her hand dismissively. “No no, I’ll just watch you,” she said with a nervous laugh, “Go on then.” She should have known that she was in even more trouble right then, because Cosima had the same look in her eyes that she’d had the time she’d offered Helena a pot brownie.

“Well you’re no fun,” Cosima said, giving a fake pout as she weaved between the table and the chair. She let her fingers brush against the back of Sarah’s neck, leaning her head in closer to the woman’s ear. “But if I’d known you liked to watch, I might have made a different offer.”

“Cos!” she protested, slapping her on the arm, glaring as the scientist twirled around her again. “You’re ridiculous.” She swallowed hard, hoping that the blush she could feel creeping up her body was not noticeable. 

“Am I, though?” Cosima asked, voice teasing as she leaned in close to Sarah, chest dipping uncomfortably close to her target’s face. “Or is this exactly what you asked for?”

“I did not ask for a fuckin’ lapdance!”

Sarah tried to push Cosima away, but found out too late that placing her hands on her clone’s stomach was not much of a deterrent. With a smirk, she rolled her hips forward. “I think the lady doth protest too much.”

Now knowing she was blushing furiously, Sarah huffed in embarrassment. “I think I protest the normal amount, thanks.”

Cosima was clearly having way too much fun, because there was a permanent smirk at her lips as she swung one leg over the other woman and began to slowly gyrate. To top it off, she steadied herself with her hands on Sarah’s shoulders. “Have you never gotten one before?”

“No, but I think traditionally the dancer is supposed to be a lot less chatty.” She tried to control herself, but she was having a difficult time as she looked Cosima up and down. Unconsciously, her tongue darted across her lips, and she could feel the grip on her shoulders tighten.

“Are you saying you want to shut me up?” Cosima laughed and leaned in, so close Sarah could feel her every exhale. “Because that could be arranged, too.”

Frozen in place, Sarah didn’t trust herself to react. She knew that the scientist was ever so slightly leaning closer with every twist of her hips, and she still wasn’t sure if this was truly happening or if it was some sort of elaborate joke. The temptation to close the space between them was growing, but that had the potential to end awkwardly.

She was saved from having to try to decide what to do, however, by the sound of the door sliding open. “Shit!” Cosima exclaimed, panicking enough to lose her balance and fall unceremoniously on top of Sarah, who whipped her head around just in time to make eye contact with Felix.

She could feel her face burning as his eyes flicked over the two of them, Cosima scrambling to right herself and step away. She wasn’t sure what reaction she would have preferred, but to her horror Felix began to laugh.

“Well then,” he said, sauntering over to the pair, “I honestly didn’t see this one coming, but I think I approve. It makes my little awkwardness with Tony seem comparatively normal. Tell me, what’s it like, banging yourself?”

At least, to Sarah’s satisfaction, not even confident and cocky Cosima had any response to that.


End file.
